Hanten Senju
'Approval:' 9/17/18 3 feats bori v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Appearance: Hanten is a young man with slightly messy white hair, fair skin and of slender build. He often wears mesh armor under a long-sleeved black T-shirt along with dark gray pants. When traveling Hanten prefers to wear a collared sanguine cloak with burgundy accents over his clothing. Personality: 'Hanten is a misanthrope, as such he has a great distaste for humanity due to all the suffering it brings upon itself. However, this is the result of being raised to see the good in humanity only to have his worldview tainted by the hate-filled state of the world. Hanten will never betray a friend but is more than willing to kill anyone that threatens the few people he deems precious enough to protect. Hanten will often make cynical comments, even at the most inopportune moments but has been known to be a decent strategist. 'Stats (Total: 34) ' '''Strength: 8 ' 'Speed: 6 ' 'Chakra Levels: 8 ' 'Chakra Control: 5 ' 'Endurance: 7 ' '''CP: 60 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Weapons Specialist ' '''Genin 2: Wood Release ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Wood Release: Cutting Technique - A versatile technique where the user can produce sharp wooden spikes from their body to either fashion short-range weapons akin to a makeshift sword or else use them as long-range projectiles. (10 CP) # Wood Release: World of Trees Wall - Countless wooden branches grow at high speed from the ground, forming a wide, net-like wall. 5 CP/round upkeep, barrier mechanics. (10 CP) # Kenjutsu: Sabre Technique - Through the use of chakra flow, the user channels their chakra through their swords, extending both the reach and cutting ability of the blade. (10 + 5/rnd CP) Equipment *(3 + 1 for Chakra conducting) Tanto *(3) Chakra Pill Ryo * Ryo earned: 3,500 * Ryo left: 3,500 'Completed Missions' Quest points *'Total: 7' *'Banked: 7' *'Reset Day: Sunday' S-Rank: 0 A-Rank: 0 B-Rank: 0 C-Rank: 0 D-Rank: 0 Raids: 0 RP and Other: 0 5/15/16 First Day as a Shinobi 7 QP 9/18/18 Time to be a Real Shinobi 1 QP 10/12/18 First Mission in Two Years 2 QP 'History and Story' Hanten was born into the Senju clan but was raised by a civilian mother. His father was a no-name Senju who didn't return to the village while Hanten was a toddler, leaving the young Senju with his mother. Hanten believes his father was scum and abandoned them but his mother thinks he was killed on duty. Nonetheless, Hanten was determined to become a ninja worthy of his clan name after he became a Genin. Unfortunately, his mother soon started to gather large amounts of debt from foolish ventures and gambling, which forced Hanten to take civilian work for two years. Sick of working for his mother, Hanten has taken up his former rank of Genin and plans to progress as a shinobi. Category:Character